


To Whom It May Concern

by ginger_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, Omega Castiel, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_angel/pseuds/ginger_angel
Summary: Omega Castiel skims Facebook every morning before he leaves for work.  It's a way for him to feel connected to the world before he has to dive into it.  One Tuesday morning he sees a mysterious Facebook post from an Alpha signed only 'DW'.   The melancholy post kicks up some emotions in Castiel that make him want to reach out and provide some sort of comfort.  On a whim he contacts his friend Charlie who gets him the email address of the mysterious DW.  A few weeks and a few email exchanges later he has a dinner date with Dean...and maybe something more?





	To Whom It May Concern

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to overcome almost a year of writer's block combined with a general lack of desire to write. I opened my WIP folder this morning and finished this baby. I wrote this based on the song "To Whom It May Concern" by The Civil Wars. The Civil Wars are a great bluegrass/folk/country duo and I could probably base a story off each song they sing. This one just kind of happened. Hope you enjoy.

Normal Tuesday mornings have a routine.  Wake up, brush teeth, start coffee pot, consume coffee, eat a piece of toast, skim Facebook, pack a lunch, leave for work.  Castiel has a piece of toast halfway to his mouth when the following post pops up on his Facebook news feed.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_The universe hates me.  I woke up this morning from a dream of you.  We were at the beach.  The sun was shining on the crystal blue water.  There was a mixed scent of ocean spray, spiced rum and coconut in the air.  I don’t know if that was your scent or just the location.  You could have been sipping a pina colada while the waves crashed at our feet.  I dunno.  And then I woke up and I could still smell it.  I could still smell ocean spray, spiced rum and coconut.  And I almost cried._

_I’m a 38 year old Alpha who hasn’t met his mate.  I’m alone.  And I’m lonely.  I hope you’re out there.  Maybe you are even reading this and thinking about me.  Maybe you are as lonely as I am.  But the universe hates me so it keeps me from finding you._

_I miss you.  But I haven’t met you.  Oh but I want to._

_DW_

Castiel doesn’t normally fall for the sappy Facebook posts that people throw out on social media but for some reason this one is hitting him right in his heart.  He finds himself emotional and ready to shed a few tears.  Some think he is predisposed to being emotional due to his Omega status.  He tells these people to stuff it.  Scientifically he is no more susceptible to being emotional than any other sub gender.  He just has a soft spot for people that seem to be suffering.  Determined to help this unknown Alpha even if means liking the original post or sharing a word or two of encouragement, Castiel checks the post and finds that it has almost a thousand likes and has been shared by hundreds already since its original posting a few days ago.  He clicks the like button and considers writing a comment but he doesn’t have time to fall into the Facebook rabbit hole this morning.  If he doesn’t pack up and head to campus he will be late for his first class of the day.

That post stays with him all day.  He thinks about the mysterious DW through his first Intro to French Lit class.  He stands in front of his students and tries to discuss the Enlightenment and its effect on French satire but keeps thinking about a beach and a faceless Alpha waiting for him there.  He can almost smell the same ocean spray, spiced rum and coconut flavor of the dream.  He’s sure it is just his imagination.  He’s been told that his scent is earthier, like a mountain meadow after a storm.

During an afternoon department meeting, Cas keeps reaching for his phone instead of paying attention to the long winded speech by one of his fellow professors.  He stops himself from opening Facebook each time but it gets harder and harder the closer the clock ticks to 4:00 pm.  He wonders what the Alpha smells like.  He probably doesn’t smell anything like the scent he described in his dream.  Cas hopes the Alpha smells more like a library; old books, a fireplace, and maybe a touch of scotch or whiskey. 

When he gets home that evening, he doesn’t even bother changing out of his suit before going to his desktop computer, booting it up and opening Facebook.  Scrolling down he finds the post again.  His friend Charlie had been the latest one to comment hence its place on his news feed.  He goes to the page of the original poster but can’t find much about DW.  He posts mostly about cars and sports.  Every once in a while a recipe or a book quote pops up.  Castiel is surprised at this but it makes him smile to think that this Alpha likes to cook and read.  Those are two of Castiel’s favorite hobbies.  He continues to scroll using the time to think about how he might go about contacting this Alpha.  Castiel doesn’t like social media and only uses it because sometimes it’s the only way he can keep track of his friends.  Instead of spending too much time going around and around in circles, he sends Charlie a quick DM asking about the post and if she knows about the man from whom it came.

**Queenie: Heya Castiel.  Why you asking about a rando FB post?**

**Castiel: I don’t know.  Something about it made me react quite strongly this morning.  I want to know if it is real or just a cry for attention from someone with too much time on their hands.**

**Queenie: I’m pretty sure I can get you anything you need up to and including a full background check on this ‘mysterious’ Alpha before you can say ‘Moondor’.**

**Castiel: I’ll settle for the knowledge that this is a real person with no ulterior motive to garner attention.**

**Castiel: And maybe his email address.**

**Queenie: :-P**

True to her word, Charlie sends him an email the next day.

 

_Hi Castiel,_

_Here’s the info you wanted.  I assure you this guy is real.  As a matter of fact, I know his brother pretty well and thus, by extension, him.  I guess didn’t realize it was the same guy because he tends to keep his feelings under wraps and I never would have guessed he’d be the type to put it out on social media._

_Anyway, let me know how it goes!_

_Charlie_

_Dean Winchester, dw_1967@singerauto.com_

 

Castiel is torn as to how he should proceed.  On one hand, he’d like to reach out to this Alpha and let him know that he’s not alone in his feelings.  On the other, he doesn’t want to come across as a creep that may be playing a prank on a stranger. 

Castiel types several draft emails over the next couple of days.  He erases and rewrites what he wants to say so many times that he has lost track of his original purpose at this point.  Finally happy with his attempt, he reads it once more before throwing it out into the void.

 

_Hello Dean._

_This is going to sound odd coming from a stranger so I want you know that this is not a prank.  I’m not doing this to be mean or to try and get a reaction from you.  You can ask our mutual friend Charlie Bradbury if you don’t believe me._

_I read your Facebook post last Tuesday.  I don’t know what about it spoke to me the strongest.  It wasn’t very long but it was detailed.  Or at least your dream seemed detailed.  But I couldn’t stop thinking about your post all day long.  And for whatever reason I started smelling the same combination of ocean spray, spiced rum and coconut that you described._

_Maybe I should introduce myself and then you may see why I was so affected.  My name is Castiel Novak.  I’m a 41 year old Omega.  I teach literature at the university.  I’m also alone.  I don’t know if I’m lonely.  I tend to overwork to make up for the lack of a mate.  My family doesn’t disapprove of my single status but I’m also the only one of my siblings still unmated._

_This email is the boldest I’ve ever been with an Alpha.  I’m not unexperienced but relationships aren’t easy for me.  Not because I’m an Omega but because I prefer the company of books to people.  I’m what my family would call “socially awkward”.  I don’t know you so maybe you like being alone.  But based on your Facebook post I would say that isn’t true.  Maybe you’d just like someone to be alone with._

_I think I would like to get to know you.  If you don’t feel the same please pretend that this email doesn’t exist.  I’m an adult; I can handle it.  But if you would like to meet and see if we share any sort of profound bond, name the place and time and I will be there._

_Yours,_

_Castiel_

 

Satisfied, Castiel presses send and closes out of his web browser.  He gets up from his computer and walks to the kitchen for a glass of water.  He doesn’t know why he’s nervous but decides quickly that staring at his computer is not the best way to handle his anxiety over what he’s just done.

Two weeks pass and Castiel has basically given up on getting a response.  He still thinks about that post and the mysterious Alpha that posted it.  He doesn’t see any further posts from DW on his Facebook feed but he wonders if that is because none have been posted or because Charlie isn’t sharing them.  He stops shy of going to Dean’s Facebook page. 

It’s a quiet Friday afternoon and Castiel has decided that his office hours are over.  There’s a chill in the air and he feels like going home, getting into his pajamas and curling up in front of a fire with a new book.  Before he leaves, he checks his email one last time and is surprised to see a response from Dean.  Should he check it now or wait until he gets home?  If he opens it and it is bad news, he would rather be at home than in his office.  Castiel takes a deep breath and closes out of his computer.  On a whim, he stops by the store and grabs a bottle of ginger beer.  He may need the alcohol after reading the email from Dean.

At home Castiel goes directly to his bedroom and changes out of his suit.  He puts on a fuzzy pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt advertising a recent St. Patrick’s Day marathon then heads back downstairs.  Standing in front of his computer in the kitchen nook, Castiel once again wonders whether he should open the email or procrastinate.  If he doesn’t open it now he can still pretend that Dean may want to meet.  If he procrastinates, he might not be able to sleep.  Decisions, decisions.  Taking a deep breath, Castiel sits at his desk, pulls up his email account and opens the email.

 

_Hey Cas,_

_I gotta tell you, man, I wasn’t sure what to expect when your email showed up in my inbox a couple weeks ago.  I left it there for about a week unread until Charlie asked me if you had contacted me yet.  She badgered me for a good 24 hours before I broke down and opened it._

_Sorry it took me almost another week to write back.  I didn’t (and still don’t) really know what to say._

_To tell you the truth, I don’t remember posting that blurb on Facebook.  I was probably drunk.  Scratch that, Charlie tells me I was definitely drunk that night.  I wanted to delete it and was half way there so many times before I decided to leave it as is.  Screw it, right?_

_So I guess if you told me some stuff about you that I should do the same, huh?  Well, you already know my age and sub-gender.  What else?  I’ve got an awesome little brother who has the apple pie life going on.  Mate, pup, dog.  House.  I guess that what hurts the most.  He’s younger than me by 4 years so I always thought I’d be the one to get there first.  But here I am.  I’ve also been around the block a couple of times, but nothing stuck.  Maybe I’m just not good at relationships._

_Professor, huh? That means you’re super smart.  I’m just a guy with a GED who fixes cars for a living.  But I like to read.  Maybe we like the same kind of books.  I also like music._

_If I haven’t totally driven you away, let’s maybe do this in person.  I’m not so bad at relationships that I can’t take a guy out for dinner.  Burgers and beer sound good? Let me know.  I’m sure Charlie can vouch that I’m not gonna pull any moves.  Well, I might try but I know what the word “no” means.  She’s told me that you are totally my type so there’s that.  Anyway._

_Dean_

 

Castiel is charmed by Dean’s email.  He seems both cavalier about the original post and the fact that he was drunk when he posted it yet insecure about whether or not Castiel would be willing to see him in person.  He won’t be jumping to any conclusions, but Castiel is optimistic enough to think that he could be friends with Dean even if it doesn’t go anywhere romantic.  And maybe he’s a little hopeful that those feelings he experienced when he first read Dean’s post will come back full force when he meets the Alpha in person.  He replies to Dean’s email simply.

 

_Dean,_

_Burgers sound fantastic.  The Roadhouse at 7:00 pm tomorrow?_

_Castiel_

 

Castiel quickly shuts down his computer and goes to the living room to watch TV.  He does not need to spend the next couple hours constantly refreshing his email inbox to see if Dean has responded.  He quickly loses himself in a Star Wars marathon and falls asleep on the couch wrapped in blankets.  He dreams that he’s surrounded by strong arms and that smell of ocean spray, spiced rum and coconut.

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm able to break my writer's block, I may write the actual date. I may write something completely different. I wish I knew! Thanks for any and all kudos and comments you can give.


End file.
